


Spin Me About

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Emma is very confused about her feelings for Killian, so she escapes to the cabin in the woods to think; the only problem is that Killian tracks her down and wants to know what is going on with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Me About

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> A/N: I was a bit inspired by a quote from Serenity (2005) by Joss Whedon, but I thought it worked perfectly for this fic.

_“What the Hell was that?” Emma cried, as Killian held her face after kissing her. The situation that they were in, the setting wasn't at all romantic or conducive to kissing but Emma still couldn't fathom why he even tried.  But she still demanded an answer from him.  “Killian?”_

" _A kiss, it was a kiss, Emma,” he seethed, shouting at her._

_“But why?” she cried back, “I don't even like or trust you, and those are not solid grounds for a relationship,”_

_He exhaled, pulling away.  “Just thought that I would try anyway,” he said, “In case you might have felt differently,”_

_Emma shook her head, stepping away from him. “I do not have any feelings for you, Killian and for you to impulsively kiss me, thinking that I do, was a mistake,” she continued, “How could I trust a man who put my son's life in danger to begin with?”_

_“I'm sorry about that, you know I am,”_

_Emma doesn't take her eyes off him.  “I know you are but I can't forget what you are,” she said finally, walking away from him._

**One Week Later...**  

Emma needs to forget, forgetting is easy but no matter what she does, she can't get that kiss out of her mind.  She contemplated going to Archie's office a few times, so she could at least talk to someone unbiased about her feelings. But each time she got close, Emma would change her mind.  

It isn't until late Sunday afternoon when she accidentally bumps into Killian at Granny's diner that Emma decides that she needs to get away.  

The moment he spots her, trying to duck out of Granny's without being seen, he calls out to her and Emma reluctantly turns around.  Ruby comes out from the kitchen, curious to watch the exchange. 

“How are you?” he asks.  

“Just getting some snacks,” she says, holding up a doggy bag.  “which I plan to enjoy, eating alone because that's the best way to enjoy Granny's food so you can savor every bite,”

Ruby sighs and goes back to work, embarrassed to even watch this. 

“No, I mean – how are you?” he asks again, “I haven't seen you in awhile and you had me worried actually,” 

Emma gulps. “I'm dealing,” she responds and stalks towards the door, not bothering to say goodbye.

~~

Emma doesn't even have a chance to enjoy the cookies she bought from Granny's before she decides to take a side trip to the cabin in the woods.  It's solitary and doubtful Killian will find her there.  

She lights the fireplace and heats herself hot cocoa with cinnamon; while she waits, she starts nibbling on the chocolate chip cookies she bought from Granny's.  Emma leans against the window, darkness is coming on quick and there's a strong wind outside.  She sighs and walks over to the kettle of brewing hot chocolate, removing it from the fire but jumps back, feeling the sting of burn on her hand, spilling the hot chocolate she had carefully prepared for herself.  

“Shit!” she curses, looking around for a rag or anything to clean.  

“Let me help you,” a voice soothes and Emma looks towards the front door, noting the outline of a male figure.  She recognizes the voice but doesn't want to believe that it's him.  

Emma stands up slowly and hides her burned hand behind her back.  “No thanks, I'm fine,” she calls back. 

“No, you're not,” he says and steps forward, a clean rag in hand.  Emma sighs, reluctantly showing him her burned hand.  Killian gently takes it and wipes off the remaining hot chocolate, examining the burn at the same time.  He reaches for a small bottle of whiskey in his pocket, removes the top with his mouth and pours a little on top of the wound. 

“Ah! That hurts!” she screams. 

“Of course, it hurts; it's a burn wound,” he says, before wrapping the clean cloth over it, “but at least now, it won't be infected later,” 

Emma looks briefly up at him, remembering the last time he used alcohol to heal her and the pounding in her chest at his touch; he made her feel safe and that was a very dangerous feeling, especially now.  She steps away from him and he straightens out, studying her. 

“Thanks,” she mutters. 

Killian smiles.  “I never like to see you hurt, Emma,” he says, noting the hot chocolate and cookies, “Granny's goodies for one?” 

“I needed some alone time, which I clearly am not anymore since you're here,” she muses, not looking at him. 

“Why would you want to be alone, especially when there's hot chocolate involved? Seems to me, a lass shouldn't be drinking by herself; it's bad form,” 

Emma shrugs.  “Well, I wanted to be alone and I still do,” she snaps, “so, if you would please leave so I can at least enjoy eating my chocolate chip cookies,”  

Killian turns to leave and then suddenly stops, turning back to her. “No,” he says. 

“No?” she seethes,  “Sorry, but that was not a command, Captain. It was a request,”

Killian walks back towards her. “We need to talk, Emma, really talk about this, love,” 

“Please don't call me that,”

“Call you what? 'Love'? It doesn't mean anything, it's a term of endearment,” 

“I don't care what it means; just stop it.  You can't call me love, sweetheart, pet, darling or whatever,” she retorts.  

“Okay, Emma,” he agrees.  

“And you really shouldn't be here,” she continues, glaring at him, “Please leave, Killian; I won't ask you again,” 

Killian sighs and walks closer towards her.  “Emma, look at me, what is going on with you?” he wonders. 

Emma is really annoyed again, but Killian's intense stare is not helping.  “Nothing is going on, but I would like to be alone,”

“That's too bad because I'm not leaving here until I know what is going with you and what is this dire need to be alone with your spilled hot chocolate and cookies?”

“You want to know what is going on with me?” she fumes, standing up to him, “My problem is that you should have never kissed me. Just being around you makes me confused and I can't see straight and it's all your fault,”

Killian frowns. “My fault? How is it my fault?” 

She points at him. “You kissed me and now, I have these feelings and I don't want them,” she continues, sighing, “and I wish there was a way I could get you out of my head, but every time I think of you, all I can think of is that damn kiss; you ruined me, Killian and I should seriously hate you for it,” 

“As long as we're sharing then, maybe we can have a rational conversation about this,”

“There is no 'this' between us, Killian and there can never be,” she retorts. 

“Can't or you won't let there be?” he wonders. 

Now, Emma wishes that she had something to throw at him, preferably a blunt sharp object, anything to get him to leave.  “I told you it was bad idea to stay,” she warns him. 

“Emma, we need to talk about this; you care for me...”

“No, I don't,” she retorts,  “you only think that I do but I don't, I don't want to but I can't...” she cries, her barriers crumbling down with every word. 

Killian steps forward and gently places a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.  Emma doesn't break down very often and seeing her this vulnerable, especially in front of him is a big deal.  It hurts to see her in pain but it also gives him hope. If the kiss didn't mean anything in the first place, she wouldn't be all worked up about it.  

“I have every reason not to trust you,” she continues evenly, “But you fog things up. You always have. You spin me about and I wish like hell that you were somewhere else,”

Killian sighs.  “I don't have answers for you, Emma; I can't explain why I feel about you the way I do, but don't lash out at me because it makes you feel better.   Do it inside your own head because I refuse to do the same,” he says. 

“Why not?” she challenges, “you hurt me before, why can't I?” 

“Emma,” he cries, “that's not how this works,”

She shakes her head, crying, “I just want to forget these feelings but I can't and it's so frightening and irritating,”

Before she can finish that rant, Killian kisses her hard; Emma whimpers in his mouth and he pulls her close.  He stumbles back but that doesn't stop Emma from jumping up and wrapping her legs around him.  Emma loosens his shirt; Killian didn't waste any time, removing her red jacket, exposing the black tank top underneath.

Killian tries to carry her over to the bed but Emma is a very impatient woman, instead directing him towards a corner.  He slams his back against a closet and Emma shimmies down her skirt as Hook unzips his fly.  Emma looks groggily at him before pulling down her leggings and underwear, and Killian comes into her. 

It's awkward for a moment and Killian thinks about stopping before it goes on any further, but he can't deny the lust in Emma's eyes, something that wasn't there a week ago.  She kisses his neck and Killian removes his shirt, thrusting into her as the droplets start falling down outside of the cabin. 

Suddenly there's thunder, roaring through the cabin, drowning out Emma's gasps and moans as Killian repeatedly penetrates her, faster and harder. 

Emma raises her other leg and manages to place it against a dresser, continually heaving against him, beckoning him to thrust deeper and quicker. Killian does so, eliciting louder moans and pants; anymore of this and he would explode himself but she's on edge too.  

Emma starts to feel dizzy, her world is spinning as she comes, grasping hard against him until she collapses onto him.  Killian fixes her hair, swiping it away from her face and smiles at her. 

“This is an interesting start to a relationship,” he teases and Emma glares at him, within her right to smack him but she knows it isn't to torment her.  “Though I would have preferred the old-fashioned way, courting a lady first and then maybe, skip to going to bed,” 

“Seriously, what makes you think we're in a relationship now?” she retorts, “how do you know this wasn't just a one-night stand?” 

Killian leans into her, still smiling, “Because you love passionately, more so than anyone woman I've been with, lass,” he says, kissing her nose, “and coming from me, that's a compliment,” 

Emma leans in and kisses him, biting his lower lip. “Spin me about again?” she breathes. 

“I would be more than happy to oblige, Emma,” he whispers, kissing her once more. 

The End


End file.
